Kissing Games
by juliee124
Summary: KLAINE: 3x17 SPOILER kind of so if you don't want to ruin it, don't read yet : What Blaine's 'unscheduled' activities included. P.s im rating this as T but if you feel as if it is M, let me know, i really don't feel it is though.


**A/N: 3x18 SPOILERS!**

**Okay so i thought i would write a quick 'One shot' as i call them based on the scene from 'Dance with somebody' I OWN NOTHING and if I did, this would probably be what was shown on the episode... yup. **

**This is my first time writing something as erm, detailed as this, so erm, yeah, feedback would be appricated :D**

* * *

Kurt was standing at his locker relieved that he and Blaine had finally come to some sort of understanding at Emma's 'Couples therapy' and made up. It killed him that they were arguing, he hated fighting with Blaine, and especially over some Guy Kurt barley knew. He had been stupid to even get Chandlers number, he could never hurt Blaine and he was going to make sure of that now, he was going to Treasure Blaine with all he could.

Blaine was the love of his live and he was never going to loose him, yeah he might be moving to New York, but he would skype him everyday and Blaine would come and see him at weekends and visa versa.

Singing 'I have nothing' this week in Glee had really made Kurt think, a lot. Blaine was the most precious thing he had right now, and that he had been so stupid to almost loose his sole mate. Yeah, him and Blaine were sole mates, they were meant to be and that's how things were going to stay.

'I love your jauntily placed cap' Kurt heard Blaine say as he was pulling some books out of his locker. Well, that was a bit out of the blue, but Kurt never minded getting a compliment out of his boyfriend

Kurt noticed that Blaine was looking exceptionally _handsome _today, he sighed to himself at how prefect he always looked and smiled.

He heard his phone vibrate. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD Kurt thought to himself, he had told Chandler to stop texting him after all.

'It's not Chandler' he said with a sad smile to Blaine pulling his phone out of his pocket 'I swear I told him not to text me anymore' Kurt said still feeling awful about the situation.

'I know' he heard Blaine say, and was shocked, Blaine was really trying to make this work too, this was promising 'It's from me' he continued.

Kurt read the text and OKAY he was _not_ expecting that. He raised his eyebrows, not sure if it was through surprise or arousal and looked at Blaine who was giving him a cocky grin.

'How unscheduled of you' Kurt said after reading the text. He saw Blaine look to the side and shrug still with that grin on his face causing Kurt to bite his lip 'What about Glee club?' he said as they were just about to have practise.

'No one will be there' Blaine said moving a little closer to Kurt and looking dead in his eyes 'Mr Schue said it wasn't mandatory so, Rachel's working on her NYADA piece, Finn's at the shop, Quinn's at therapy, Pucks cleaning pools' Blaine stopped to breath 'Everyone's going their own way' he hoped Kurt would see where he was going with this 'C'mon, let's blow it off' he said taking Kurt's hand.

'But it's Glee' Kurt said, still holding Blaine's hand 'I mean, we only have so many left together' Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes almost pleading him to just for once skip Glee club.

Silently giving in, Kurt walked away from his locker and took Blaine's hand in his leading him towards a class room in which he knew was empty. How could he say no to that face?

Before long, Kurt had pushed Blaine up against a wall of the empty classroom and attached his lips to the shorter boy's without a moment's hesitation; he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck in an attempt to get his boyfriend to deepen this, kiss, which of course Blaine did.

Blaine ran his tongue along his boyfriend's lips to get them to part to allow him to deepen the kiss by finding Kurt's tongue which before long, it did so.

After a few moments of gentle kissing Kurt had a plan, he started to kiss Blaine even deeper in a fight for dominance, he kissed Blaine intensely that it caused him to moan Kurt's name as he did so, therefore meaning 1 point to Kurt.

Blaine sensing Kurt's plan, decided to play a long with him, thus, Blaine decided to put up a fight, So he moved his hands that had been on Kurt's face down to the small of Kurt's back and he started to trace little patterns on it as he knew that Kurt was ticklish there (as he found out in tickle wars they have had in the past) This caused Kurt to grin into the kiss and making his breath hitch, which Blaine found hot, but wasn't going to let Kurt know how hot it was as they were in a war, and right now, if Blaine had remembered correctly it was now 1 each.

As things were starting to get a little too hot, Kurt and started to pull of his cardigan, leaving him in his jeans and tight v-neck, oh how he was glad he had decided to go casual to school today. He pulled Blaine closer and ran his tongue along the roof of Blaine's mouth, causing another holy moan to escape Blaine's lips. 2-1 to Hummel, but he Knew Blaine wasn't going to give up with out a fight.

Both boy's weren't exactly sure when this had turned into a game, not that either one of them were complaining at all, it had been so long since they had done something like this and nobody was there to stop them.

Blaine moved his hands from the small of Kurt's back and placed them around his neck, in effect, pulling the taller boy closer too him, Blaine would never tell anyone this, but he secretly enjoyed the fact he was short, he really loved the fact that Kurt was taller than him. After pulling him closer Blaine was getting into the rhythm of the kiss and decided to throw Kurt off his own game. He slowed down the kiss, causing Kurt to whine a little, which made Blaine laugh, the score was now 2-2, he then bit down on Kurt's lip in another attempt to fight for dominance, causing Kurt to slow down a little which meant he was winning, 3-2 to Anderson.

Kurt felt himself lose the fight for dominance and this was just not on. He continued to kiss Blaine with all he had, but Blaine was keeping up with him, Kurt had to do something drastic. Thinking for a minute, he just decided to go for it, and grab Blaine's ass with his hands, causing the younger boy to now be resting right up against him, which was nice, he felt Blaine almost melt at this. 3-3, Kurt made a mental note to himself.

Blaine was now struggling to keep up with Kurt's kisses, he was finding it hard to find his breath, and Kurt's kisses were getting more and more incense every second. Blaine needed to breath, but wanted to win this fight for dominance, He pulled his lips from Kurt's and Ghosted over Kurt's neck for a second

'Giving up are we Anderson?' Kurt said as he noticed Blaine was still

'Oh, no, not even close' Blaine said as he then started to place small kisses on Kurt's neck lightly at first just to tease Kurt. Blaine knew exactly what he was doing. As he gradually build up the kisses, he eventually decided to play with Kurt's weak spot, gently rubbing finger over whilst he was still placing passionate kisses on his boyfriends neck. He moved the kisses around to where he had been stroking Kurt's skin eventually kissing the taller boy's weak spot, causing Kurt's legs to almost turn to jelly as his breath hitched and he moaned Blaine's name, Blaine almost having to keep Kurt steady as he kissed his neck, this was defiantly 4-3 to Anderson.

Okay, Kurt thought to himself. Time for Blaine to get a bit of his own medicine. Kurt took a hold of Blaine's shirt collar (which he had been thankful that today he did not decide to wear a bowtie) He pulled Blaine back up so they were now reattached by the lips, Kurt deciding to kiss Blaine as deeply but as short as he could, In hope to leave Blaine a little flustered, he really did look adorable like that, so Kurt placed his tongue in Blaine's mouth as they continued the fight for dominance until Kurt pulled away, and as he had hoped, Blaine looked flustered, this was when Kurt took his opportunity to strike, he started peppering kisses over the darker haired boy's neck and behind his ear, knowing that Blaine liked that, he then trailed down the kisses down back along the yaw and down to the neck, were he put his plan in order and placed a deep kiss over his boyfriends adam's apple and sucking it ever so slightly, he had never done this before, but hey, he was feeling adventurous today. Blaine moaning Kurt's name loudly as he continued to kiss this newly found weak spot on Blaine. 4-4 Kurt smirked to himself

Blaine was first to give in, he pulled himself away from the person who he thought was the sexiest person in the world, especially right now and placed him at arms length, heavily breathing as he was flustered. He looked at Kurt through lust filled eyes, he loved this boy so much, and right now, he knew that Kurt felt exactly the same.

Kurt and Blaine continued to just look at each other for a while, just silently enjoy this moment

'I love you' Kurt said as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist

'I love you too' the younger boy replied 'so much'

'Good, because I don't ever want to loose you, and I am so sorry for what happened, I don't even know what I was thinking'

'Hey, it's not your fault' Blaine said wrapping his arms around Kurt pulling him into a hug 'If I had just told you what I was really feeling about you moving to New York, then this wouldn't have happened'

'I'm sorry' the blue eyes boy said resting his forehead on Blaine's

'I'm sorry too' Blaine said as he kissed Kurt on the lips gingerly and brushing a stray hair of Kurt's from his forehead after he did so, smirking to himself as he saw Kurt's hair was messed up, all because of him

'My hair is a mess right now, isn't it?'

'If it's any help, you look so hot right now' Blaine tried to get himself out of a sticky situation, he knew Kurt took pride with his hair.

'Hurm, if you say so' Kurt said narrowing his eyes at his boyfriend 'C'mon, we've got class, and I have to go and make it look like we haven't just been making out for an hour' Kurt said taking Blaine's hand as they exited the empty classroom together.

* * *

**Please Review :D**


End file.
